We Choose the Road We Walk
by thosewhowander135
Summary: What if Harry wasn't picked up by Hagrid, but someone that is more accustomed to the wizarding world. What road will Harry walk down? Rated T for now, rating might change.
Hello, Readers! Welcome to my first fanfiction ever! Please Read and Review, but no flames please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling Does.

* * *

Summary: What if Harry wasn't picked up by Hagrid, but someone that is more accustomed to the wizarding world. What road will Harry walk down?

"Avada Kedavra"-Characters Speaking

'Avada Kedavra'-Characters Thinking

"Avada Kedavra"-Summons/Techniques

* * *

Prologue

Harry Potter was not what you would consider normal. With his raven black hair, jade green eyes that can stare can seemingly stare into you, and read your secrets, as if you were an open book. But the oddest part of him was a thin, lightning-shaped scar that was etched onto his forehead. The Dursleys, his family on the maternal side, had told him that he got it in the car crash his parents have died in. Harry was very skeptical about that because a car crash cannot cause a scar that thin. But the Dursleys always told Harry not to ask questions.

The Dursleys were a family was very ordinary, and detested anything abnormal. Vernon Dursley was a large man and his temper was a short fuse around Harry. He regularly beat Harry and treated him like a slave. Petunia Dursley was Harry's mother's sister, but there aren't two more different people. Petunia was a petty woman and had a face to prove it. She had a long neck, which she used to peek over the fences and spy on her neighbors. Dudley Dursley was the son of Vernon and Petunia and Harry's cousin. Dudley grew up a spoiled brat, and took after his father in physique.

Harry had many "accidents" involving his magic acting up. Many of them were harmless in nature but some caused some property damage. For example, Harry once blasted Vernon through a wall when he was beating Harry. Vernon was hospitalized and starting then Harry realized that he had a special ability and tried to control his accidental magic. He started standing up to Vernon and Dudley because he knew that he could hold his own. He didn't want to stoop to the Dursleys level and terrorise them but he wanted to prove that he could fight back when they went too far.

Harry first realized that he had this power when he was 7 and went through many training regiments to make sure that he could control that power. When he could control the magic inside him to an acceptable level, then he started to experiment. When he went to the library, he always looked up things like Manga, including, Fairy Tail, By Hiro Mashima, and Naruto, By Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **June 23, 1991**

Harry was up at 4:00 and the sun wasn't up. He silently stepped out of his room and out of the house to go on his morning run. Starting on his 7th birthday, he started to workout, doing calisthenics, running, and martial arts. In 3 hours, he was working a good sweat and returning to his "home", even though he hadn't ever considered it his home. When he reached the house and went in, the Dursleys were still sleeping. He snuck into the kitchen for a bite to eat and went back to his room and waited until the Dursleys woke up.

He fell asleep for around a half hour until Aunt Petunia started rapping on his bedroom door.

"UP! UP! UP!", she shrieked, "I want everything perfect for Dudder's birthday!"

Harry groaned, he had forgotten that it was "Dudder's" birthday. He stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Can't you give me a few minutes!"

"Hurry it up then!", she snarled, "you got 5 minutes to be down at the stove to start making breakfast." She stomped away and Harry sighed.

He walked to the full-sized mirror in the room and looked at his own reflection. He wasn't starved, far from it. He had a very fit body, but he wasn't bulky. He stood at a good 156 centimeters, taller than most children his age. He was well-trained in both body and mind. He had a near eidetic memory with a twist. He could delete a scene from his memory at will. He first realized that he had this when he caught his uncle shagging his aunt on the couch. As anyone can see that makes quite the mental image.

He opened the door and stretched. Yawning, he went down the stairs and into the kitchen. His uncle was sitting at the breakfast table reading a newspaper.

"CUT YOUR HAIR, BOY!",he shouted, as the way he greeted Harry every morning.

Harry rolled his eyes and went to the stove. He stood there, cooking a full English breakfast, complete with bacon, hotcakes, and sunny-side eggs. .


End file.
